


Give me your time (ten seconds is not enough)

by Amethyst_Lightsphere



Series: Vampire Remix [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Characters will be added as story progresses, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Rating May Change, Vampire Kanda, i will have to think about other races as well, my own version of vampire here, prejudices about supernatural beings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Lightsphere/pseuds/Amethyst_Lightsphere
Summary: Ten seconds for every feeding session. That was their agreement. And, their habit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m obsessed with vampires for like my whole life. So why not writing a fic about it.

Allen winced when Kanda’s fangs sank into his throat. The pain flared up for a moment, then ebbed to a numbness, all due to the venom going in his body. A much appreciated biological trait, for without it Allen would try to break the contract after the first feeding, legal consequences be damned.

The hands on his shoulder squeezed a bit tighter and Allen felt his blood being pulled into the cool mouth attaching to his neck. At that, the countdown inside Allen’s head started. Ten. Nine. Eight. A habit he had developed after many sessions. A rather pointless habit to have, actually, since they had a Siren set. A handy tool to ensure that vampires did not drink more than the negotiated amount, the advertisement said. But it failed to mention that the vicious little thing would always give Allen a headache every time it went off. Kanda definitely got worse, what with the heightened senses. And yet he never flinched, only sent death glares and swore as colorfully as possible at the alarm.

Speaking of which, it was two now. Aaand one. As expected, a horrendous, ear-splitting sound blasted from the table behind as Kanda removed his fangs. Allen also took his hands off Kanda’s head - another habit he got - and rubbed his ears while the vampire turned around and switched the hellish device off. Allen then braced himself for the impromptu curses that would for sure pour out from Kanda’s lips.

“What have you been eating, beansprout?” However, Kanda turned back to look at him instead.

Allen’s mouth was on auto-pilot with sarcasm. “Not holy water, of course.“ That, too, was a routine that he had with Kanda. Maybe he should stop counting. He had a feeling that they might have more than five of those with each other and that was…foreboding.

“Be serious, damn it. You taste like shit.“ Kanda frowned, clearly not amused. In his hand was the glass of supplement liquid they had prepared beforehand.

Allen took the glass. “Don’t you always say that?“

“Shittier than usual. Not as much iron. Just name the crap you put in your mouth these days. I’m forbidding them.“ There was no mistaking the look on Kanda’s face. Vampires were known for being fussy about diets, both theirs and others’ who they cared about or was responsible for. And the one before him would try to raid his refrigerator if he didn’t act.

“Hey, I don’t eat much fast food any more, Mama.” Kanda’s eyes, which were still red, gleamed dangerously. “More veggies and meats, remember?“ Allen wasn’t fond of getting someone else to worry about him, even one bound by contract to do so like Kanda.

Kanda’s expression only got more pinched. A bit more and that pretty face of his would implode and waste away (not that he was ever going to spill the pretty part). “Then did you eat enough?”

That made Allen paused. Since the question was dropped, he could not help recalling the fact that he had not eaten three meals a day throughout this week. But semester-end exams and reports were no jokes and he still wanted the scholarship. Payments from the feeding sessions were not much since Kanda was not wealthy despite the stereotype.

It was a mistake to let silence be in the room, because Kanda caught on. “Fucking figured.“

Allen downed the last of the supplement liquid. “It’s not my fault the end of semester is always brutal. People don’t blame a university guy for forgetting things here and there when exams are figuratively burning his ass. You were a student once, weren’t you? Be more understanding.“ Annoyance bubbled up inside him as the conversation started going down the unwanted direction.

Kanda deadpanned. “Understand which? Your burnt ass or your unhealthy diet?” His feature then became serious. “You know what, I’m marking my calendar. From now on, whenever those times come, I’m bringing you food.“

Allen’s eyes went wide. “You don’t have to do that.“

“Says the guy who has financial problems.” Ouch. That was a low blow. “I’m obligated to ensure you stay healthy anyway.” Kanda stopped for a second, then added. “Call it coddling and I will beat you up.“

Allen simply snorted. “Wouldn’t dream of it. Coddling and you are like evil and lesser evil. And we both know what my choice is.“

“Too well, beansprout.“ was Kanda’s retort.

Kanda then stood up and headed into the kitchen. There were sounds of doors being opened and closed, cutlery clinking against chinaware. A minute later, Kanda returned with a giant slice of chocolate cake.

Allen beamed at the sight of it. “Did Jerry make it?“

“Who else?“ Kanda handed him the cake. “I’m going to work. Remember to close the door on your way out. The lock is automated so-“

“I know. Do you have to repeat that every single time I come here?“ Allen cut in with a pout.

Kanda was unimpressed. “You forget things on a daily basis, Walker. Remember those times at my shop?“

“Ehehe” At that, Allen could only laughed embarrassingly instead. To this day, Lavi still teased him about them.

A huff was all he got from Kanda before the vampire marched out of the apartment. Only when the door was shut that Allen let out a yawn. Damn natural sedative. It wasn’t even six in the evening and he was ready to pass out in this couch.

However, being in such a vulnerable state and leaving much scent of your own in a vampire’s home, er, lair when you were not family member or a lover were bad etiquettes. Kanda might be willing to give leeway since he knew how potent his venom was, but Allen was raised to be proper. His godfather’s influence could only do so much damage.

So Allen ate the cake, washed the dish when he was done, and walked out of the apartment. He made sure to hear the clicking sound the lock made before going to the elevator. By the time he was outside, his eyes were fluttering from the lure of sleep. Allen then pulled out his phone and called Lenalee as he hailed a cab.

“Hello, Allen?“ A gentle voice came through.

“Hey, Lena. Can you tell me an interesting story?“ Allen could not stop another yawn.

“Then, do you know what Professor Yeagar said at the end of my last Food History lesson?“ Lenalee started rambling. They had done this so many times that she recognized his cue right away.

A car stopped before Allen. He climbed in as Lenalee gave a detailed description of an accident in a lab.

The ride back to the dorm was filled with gossips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression hit me hard for such a long period that now I’m back I have no idea if someone else wrote the first chapter instead of me or how I wrote it in the first place.

Halfway to his cafe, Kanda already came to a conclusion that his evening was fucked. 

Kanda would love to be wrong, he really did. But bad omens were never there for fun and if blood hookers approaching Kanda in large number were not then he would shave himself bald. 

Let’s talk a bit about blood hookers. Blood hooker was a human who traded their own blood without any legal contracts to make cash or to satisfy their addiction to vampire venom. The trade itself was called blood hooking and outlawed since it posed risks to human. Like walking into vampires known as retro, who kept the old way of thinking humans as food, and getting drained to death. By use of blood magic, those retro could easily dispose the corpse in a way to avoid having their murderer ass arrested. There had been cases of disappearance going cold because the victim was blood hooker, who were likely (translation: for sure) killed in such way.

And yet, that alone wasn’t enough to keep humans from fucking offering up their literal necks to night predators. Blood kept flowing and vampires’ reputation kept going down with every new missing person. Blood hooking had became a stigmata of the supernatural community in general and vampires in specific.

Back to Kanda, despite his demeanor he did follow the law to some extent and avoided blood hookers like the plague. He chose busy streets to reduce the chance of bumping into one and wore shade whenever his eyes were red while outside (it often happened after a feeding session with Walker). It was a brilliant tactic to follow, he had to say.

However, that brilliance was lost tonight. Somehow, those three humans knew Kanda was a vampire without looking at his eyes and decided to bother him. No one on the street heard them talking about blood trade, which was probably due to some silence charms. He tried to ignore them - he got stonewalling down to an art after all - but they raised extra persistence to a whole new level, making Kanda want to lash out, to clobber them hard on the head. So hard, they had concussion and forgot all about him. 

The thing was, there were too many potential witnesses on the street and a charge of felony would definitely terminate his contract with Walker. 

So Kanda did nothing. Instead, he upped his speed to that of power walking, almost running to get away from those three. He lost them along with his dignity when he was several blocks away from his cafe. Only then did he slowed down to a stop.

Bad omen, the lot of them.

Kanda closed his eyes and listened to his own breathing. He waited until his irritation started subsiding to an acceptable level. The cafe needed him to fill a spot at the counter tonight and a smile did more good for a business than a scowl.

Sufficiently calmed, Kanda resumed his walk to the cafe. His cafe, Night Lotus, was for the supernatural folks, but welcome humans as well. But after those fuckers, Kanda wasn’t sure he could look one in the face without growling and hissing. He could only hope that the first customers were supernatural. A healthy dose of contacting with other paranormal entities was very much needed. 

It was a dozen more steps before Kanda’s cafe came into sight. A fairy with gold wispy translucent wings, who he recognized as Jerry the chef, was standing before it with his back turned his way. A strange occurence, for Jerry was always inside setting up the cafe if he arrived sooner than Kanda.

The mystery was solved when Kanda got closer: the inside of most glass windows were splattered with a clear purple gray goo. More of the goo could be seen covering the furniture, the floor and the ceiling in large quantity that it was hard to find a clean spot. Many tables and chairs were trashed. Kanda had no ideas about the machines, but their fate was likely to be the same. 

“What the actual fuck?“ Kanda yanked his shade off, scowling with all his might.

“Normally I disapprove your vocabulary,“ said Jerry, “but this case is an exception. I mean, who could have that much time and money to cart gallons of ectoplasm here to wreck this cafe?“

“We don’t have time for that. Right now,“ Kanda pulled out his phone to look at the time. It showed 06:48, “we have less than fifteen minutes to open this place! Why are you still standing here? Go in and use your dust!“

Frustration radiated from Jerry as his two hands balled into fists, lips pressed into thin lines. “Some wards are in place that prevent me from entering. I can’t even insert the key without being zapped.“

“I will find and kill that fucker.“ Kanda then whipped out his own key set.

The door was unlocked with ease. Kanda stepped in with no trouble, except the ectoplasm sticking to his shoes. Whoever placed the ward hadn’t thought of Kanda, which was a good thing because he would make sure him or her die a slow, agonizing death for that. They hadn’t thought of destroying the lighting, too, since the cafe was instantly illuminated when he turned on the system. 

“Just remove the ward. I will take care of cleaning.“ Jerry called from outside, wings glowing brightly and hands already working to gather fairy dust.

“Get enough of your glitters to fill a bucket,“ Kanda quickly surveyed the cafe, “We may need that much.“

He then bit his own fingers. Blood oozed out, rose high in the air and formed several shapes according to Kanda’s will. A flick of the wrist and those crimson symbols started flying around in circles at high speed. One of them suddenly exploded with the sound of breaking glass and an odd-looking doll fell out from behind a wall-mounted speaker, shattered into pieces halfway of the fall. After that, a series of sounds chorused as Kanda’s blood magic struck the ward and many dolls were smashed. A minute later, the sounds stopped and the ward was completely dispelled.

The cafe looked even more of an atrocity thanks to the new broken mess.

“Now I’m grateful that I’m a fairy.“ Jerry entered with a giant bag of golden dust. 

“You are not the only one.“ Kanda pinched the bridge of his nose. “You handle this. I will check the back.“

Before Kanda could go, the fairy offered him a smaller bag. “Take some dust. You know, in case of nastier things.“

He wordlessly took the proffered dust, nodded, then went to the door that lead to the staff room and storage room. Unsurprisingly, the ectoplasm was more concentrated than the front, almost causing Kanda to slip. 

“I wish the ectoplasm in front of my eyes be cleaned and disposed in the dumpster for supernatural trash behind my cafe.” Kanda tossed up a fistful of fairy dust. The dust sparkled prettily for a moment then vanished, and then the ectoplasm detached from every surface. The goo started shrinking and hardening into a ball on the floor. Kanda watched the purple gray ball rolled by itself, out of his way and disappear around a corner, surely was going to jump into wastebin. Kanda had witnessed fairy magic too many times to know that.

He then turned his attention to the storage room. The single most important room of the whole cafe that a disaster would fall if anything ever happened to it. Kanda gripped the handle tightly, braced himself, then opened.

The storage was spotless. As in, no ectoplasm whatsoever. No trace of it on the ground. Or the shelves. Or any food items. The only thing out of place was the sight of a transparent little boy sleeping soundly on the floor.

The room’s temperature dropped.

Kanda glared at the little shit on the floor. From the look of it, that was a poltergeist. Of all types of ghosts, poltergeists were known to produce the most ectoplasm and the one before him must be the culprit responsible for making his cafe a fucking mess. Kanda wanted to pinch him awake but he wasn’t even tangible to feel anything physical unless the kid willed himself to be. And how did this poltergeist fall asleep anyway? Creatures normally lost all sort of bodily functions upon becoming a floating haunter. The little fucker in front of Kanda shouldn’t be sleeping at all.

Whatever. Kanda had a cafe to run tonight. And he would boot this troublemaker out, one way or another. Magic could solve that, but Kanda’s blood magic’s effects on souls tended to be far more violent than needed for the current task and fairy magic did nothing at all. That left yelling the only option.

“Oi, wake up!“ 

The kid didn’t stir. Fuck dead people and their shitty tethering existences.

“Wake up you little shit!“ Kanda let a bit of his magic soak in his voice, giving his sentences an echoing and soul-chilling quality. “Before I shred you up and feed you to a demon!“ He wasn’t that heartless, but the kid seriously needed to be up and about.

“WAHHH!! IT HURTS!!!” The poltergeist bolted upright with a shrill scream that pierced Kanda’s ears.

“Must you open your pie hole, you insufferable brat?“ Fuck! His eardrums hurted. Damn ghosts and their phantom cry ability. Good thing Kanda healed fast.

“Don’t feed me to a demon!“ The kid squirmed in one spot. “I didn’t do anything besides haunting Tsukikami but every ghost stick to something!“

“Shut up! I wasn’t going to, you twerp. You haven’t even paid for the damage done to my cafe.“

The poltergeist cut off whatever he was going to say, sporting a face that said he was clueless. The kid looked dumbed with his mouth agape but whatever. At least he stopped uing the outdoor voice.

“Damage?“ He repeated, still dumbfounded.

“Yes, you shitty brat.“ Kanda crossed his arms. “You destroyed furniture and splattered ectoplasm everywhere. Now tell me the full name of that Tsukikami guy so I can file a lawsuit or something.“

The kid immediately reacted. “Hey! You can’t drag Tsukikami in this! I didn’t even do anything!“ 

Kanda simply quirked an eyebrow. “Really? Then explain the ridiculous amount of ectoplasm out there and your being in here.“

“Uh...I don’t know this place, for starter. Not before tonight. Wait, is it night or day? And I was at a party with Tsukikami on Raven street. This isn’t Raven street, yeah? There’s no way I can be at fault.“ The kid flailed his hands as he talked.

“Hate to break this to you but while this cafe isn’t anywhere near Raven street, it doesn’t mean you can’t just go here to let loose your delinquent streak. I know troublemakers don’t care about familiar or not when it comes to wrecking things so that did-not-know card is out as well.” Kanda wasn’t proud of his past but yeah, he knew the mindset from experience. “So fuck you, I’m doing the sue thing.”

“Wait, wait!” The kid hastily added. “There’s still one thing I have to say.“

Kanda put on his trademark glare.

“I haunt a person, right? All ghosts can’t make ectoplasm if they are far from their victims or place. And you said there is a lot of the stuff. Then Tsukikami must be around. Is there anyone else here?“

Kanda paused then, and thought things through before replying. “There’s no other strange guy but who knows? Maybe he brought you here, waited for you to make my cafe a fucking typhoon’s aftermath then ran away.”

“But Tsukikami is a human. He can’t do anything to me by himself. And wasn’t I sleeping minutes ago? Such thing can’t be done without magic or some stuff. As his personal poltergeist, I always follow him so I know he didn’t buy anything magical beyond an enchanted muffler.” The kid spewed up a storm. “Um, maybe except right now. I’m not near him so I don’t know and fading...“

The last word got both Kanda and the poltergeist’s attention. The kid got pale, paler than the standard ghostly hue he was sporting before.

“WAHH! I’M FADING! I’M FADING! HELP ME, MR.VAMPIRE!“ This time, the kid’s wailing voice reached an impossible height that made a loud popping sound rang up in Kanda’s ears, followed by absolute silence. 

He had lost his hearing, literally.

Kanda covered his ears, feeling warm blood seeped out and stained his hands. The poltergeist in front of him was panicking, speaking a string while holding his own head. That scream affected the whole neighborhood for sure. Kanda hoped Jerry didn’t go deaf like him.

“Calm down, you fucker! Just get to your human and you’ll be fine!” Kanda felt rather than hear his voicebox working.

The kid snapped back to him. Mouth moved fast, eyes wide. Surely he was asking Kanda how.

“Just make a beeline for him. You can feel your victim, right? Go, fucking phase through things if you must. This is an emergency so you’ll be excused. Get out and help yourself, damn it.“ Kanda instructed, all the while winced at the throbbing pain in both side of his skull.

Like the wind, the little poltegeist turned and ran at a wall, disappeared in a second. That meant the little shit listened. There went Kanda’s maybe-culprit, but fuck, his ears was bleeding profusely. The alarm used in his feeding session didn’t hold a candle compared to the kid’s distress cry. 

Fuck.

Gritting his teeth, Kanda tried to ignore the pain and walk back to the front. The furniture had been fixed, the ectoplasm was gone. The place looked like always, ready for opening. But Kanda knew his cafe might not have any customer tonight and the next few ones. Not when this was where a ghost’s distress scream came from, which was surely reported by creatures around here who heard it. Not to mention, the owner was him, a vampire, to boot. And with the vampire race’s current reputation...

Double fuck. Multiplied-by-one-thousand fuck.

Jerry walked to Kanda with a bag in hand, saying something. He widened his eyes at Kanda’s state, hands dropping the bag to use some dust to summon a towel. Before Jerry could touch him, Kanda grabbed the thing.

“I can clean myself.” Kanda said as he wiped himself. The white towel was splotched blood red, looking like a cheap horror film’s prop. “And stop talking. I can’t hear you anyway. It will be a while before my hearing regenerate. That scream almost fucks up my brain.” It’s true. Through blood circulation and his magic, Kanda could tell.

Jerry closed his mouth with frown. He then picked up the bag he dropped, opened it and showed Kanda the content. Inside was the ceramic remain of those dolls he smashed. The fairy then used the dust to conjure an image of police car.

“You want to hand this to police?“ Jerry nodded. “Fine. But you do the explanation. If they ask about the scream, tell them I found a idiotic poltergeist belongs to a guy named Tsukikami. The kid was sleeping in the storage and after I woke him up to ask a few questions, he busted my ears by his horrible cry.“

Jerry nodded again, extending his hand. Kanda gave back the bloody towel.

“Get me some painkiller. If I have any luck left tonight, that will be all I need instead of a fucking trip to the hospital.” A legitimate concern, because a phantom cry of that calibre could kill a human and severely hurt a supernatural. Kanda was strong and he fed before coming to his cafe, but who knew. His blood magic wasn’t healing-oriented so his self-diagnosis could be wrong.

Jerry quickly went to fetch the medicine, leaving Kanda to himself. He looked beyond the glass windows and saw some curious folks had gathered and was gossiping. Great. Kanda remembered the blood hookers he met. Bad omen, those fuckers. And here he was with one of his five senses lost and nosey pedestrians outside his cafe.

Could this night get any worse?

A vibration suddenly made itself known from his pant’s pocket. It was his phone’s notification of new messages.

 

From: Beansprout

Safe. Want text. Lena. Shower. Sleepy.

 

The message was choppy but Kanda understood. After every feeding session, Allen got so sleepy that he could only type in such a curt way then snoring away the night. Kanda himself even asked him to do so because the first time the white-haired human texted him, he tried to write a proper sentence but ended up falling asleep and sending nothing at all, making him worried.

According to the text, Allen got back safely. He was going to message Kanda right away but Lenalee made him shower first.

Kanda let out a sigh, feeling a teeny tiny bit of relief. Seemed like not everything went wrong tonight for him.

He pocketed his phone as Jerry returned with the pills and a glass of water. Outside, a police car parked in front of his cafe.

Kanda downed the pills and the water in seconds. 

Time to brave the rest of the shit.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was published on Tumblr long ago, but only now that I post it here. Let's say depression is a bitch to contend with.


End file.
